1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to providing short message services of mobile phones, and more particularly to a mobile phone and method for managing short messages of the mobile phone.
2. Description of related art
With the continuous development of wireless network technology, it has become common to use mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones or personal data assistants (PDA), which are capable of engaging in short message services. A mobile phone may receive a large number of short messages, which occupy a storage space of the mobile phone. Therefore, a user of a mobile phone should timely manage the short messages so as to use the storage space efficiently.
However, there are few available systems or tools that can provide simple and effective management of the short messages on the mobile phone. One reason for this is that the short messages are often user-determined, and cannot be backup or deleted automatically. Alternatively, a simple management system on the mobile phone can be implemented easily, but the management system is inefficient for managing the short messages, and requires either a larger storage space or removable media to store the short messages.
Therefore, there is an improved system and method for managing short messages of a mobile phone, to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.